


Hunters

by maoxianqiu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Agent Chloe, Alternate Universe, F/F, I really hate Chloe always dies so yes she is immortal, No Smut, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Violent !!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoxianqiu/pseuds/maoxianqiu
Summary: Chloe wakes up finding herself bound on a chair.Normally, she makes it a point to break the legs of whoever dares to fuck with her, but a girl, a cute one, that’s someone she can be easy on.Or she can't.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World is Not Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455145) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Chloe Price, 23 years old, the best agent (soi-disant, added by Victoria) of a small but prestigious organization, finds herself bound on a chair as she blinks back to life.

_Am I fucking kidnapped?!_

It’s hard for her not to seethe with anger, for all the hard efforts she had put into convincing Rachel she is ready to the front again, and this shitty situation may flush them right down the drain.

_Come on, Chloe, at least make it to the first anniversary of your last flop!_

Yeah, being captured really shouldn’t be an annual event for an elite operative.

 _But_ _first things first, calm the fuck down._ Chloe lectures herself. _Then break the fuck out and tear those assholes fucking apart._

The imaginary sanguinary pictures slightly subside her fury. As her senses are slowly regained, Chloe quietly assesses the situation while carefully keeping her breath and posture unchanged.

Thick black duct tape, _old school_ , warped many layers, _discreet,_ over tighten and nonuniform, _novice?_ By a girl sitting in the bed across from her chair, _cute._

Chloe’s anger fades. Normally she makes it a point to break the legs of whoever dares to fuck with her, but a girl, a cute one, that’s someone she can be easy on. At least she was not kidnapped by those hounds. Although falling into a girl’s hands is equally humiliating, Chloe likes this situation much better.

Well, “like” is a strong word, she hates being restrained to a fucking chair.

The girl is staring at her, as though she knows Chloe will wake up at the precise moment. So Chloe stops pretending, meets the girl in the eye while stretches her stiff neck and shoulder. Then she sizes the girl up with arched eyebrow, while imperceptibly tenses muscles on her arms.

“Please don’t move”. The girl says. _Nervous, insightful, nice voice._

Obedient to the girl’s command, Chloe leans back and relaxes on the chair, casting the girl a mischievous smile. “Or what? Punish me?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Oh? Then you are missing the funniest part. First time to kidnap someone?”

“Please don’t make fun of me.” The girl frowns. “I’m really tired. I don’t want to hurt you. Tell me why you were following me, who sent you and what you want. And we can end this peacefully.”

_Polite._

“Tired for what? Being handsy when I was sleeping? You know it’ll be much more interesting with some interaction.”

The girl presses her fingers into her temples, a trace of irritation emerges in her voice. “Could you please just answer my question? And stop teasing me! ”

_Tired and a little cranky?_

“So, I answer your question, and you will let me leave? ”

“Sort of.”

“How nice! In a body bag sort of? Do you even know how to take care of a body? Maybe I could give you some free sessions about that.”

“No, I won’t hurt you if you tell me. ”

“And If I don’t?”

The girl picks up the gun on the bed, a very familiar one. Shame plus one, pointed by your own gun.

“I really, really don’t want to know.”

_Uh-oh. Don’t want to know that either. Too bad, I have a job to be done._

Chloe sighs inwardly, but manages to keep her famous annoying smile unwavering. “Found my little toy? Do you know how to use it?”

“I’m sorry I had to check your pockets. But I have to protect myself.”

“Oh? Maybe not just my clothes, you should check my body as well.”

The girl’s face darkens. She stands up and takes a step forward, seems really annoyed this time. Chloe finds it hard to decide if she should smirk at her achievement or bemoan her upcoming misfortune.

“I’ve tried my best to be patient, but I’m tired of your bullshit. Answer the questions! I DON’T want to do this!”

Chloe laughs, making the girl even more angry than she already is.

“I see. Unfortunately, I’m not a pacifist, and I really hate hypocrites and the whole I-won’t-hurt-you thing. So, have fun with my little toy, and if you want your answers, I hope you don’t have a tight schedule today.”

The girl points the gun at Chloe’s leg, spits her words though her gritted teeth. “Last chance, ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS!”

“No thanks, I’m looking to see what you can do with your pretty small hands.”

Chloe braces herself for it, so when the bullet piercing her thigh, she doesn’t let out any sound. She shuts her eyes, clenches her teeth, keeps her breath short but steady and lets her mind wander away.

_Shaky hands, inexperienced, avoiding femoral artery, smart. I like this girl, if she hasn’t kidnapped and shot me._

Chloe forces herself to open her eyes as she hears the footsteps towards her. She gives the girl a derisive smirk as she keeps her hands and arms tighten at the chair arms. “Good shoot. A natural kidnapper.”

A hand rises and falls. The girl suddenly looks defeated. “Could you please tell me what I need? I promise you won’t be in pain anymore.”

Chloe barks a shaky laugh. “What a convincing promise. Analgesic? Or you are just going to kill me? Lovely.”

“No, you won’t hurt or even remember it. I promise.”

_Don’t remember? Guess our assumptions is having a winner._

“Oh? You are a hypnotist? What a surprise! But such a wonderful moment with a cute girl is a waste to forget.”

“Please stop. Doesn’t it hurt? Why can’t you just answer my questions?”

Exhaling slowly. The pain is suppressed to bearable level. Chloe mentally sighs to herself while bringing out her most annoying smirk.

“You please a lot, you know? I like it. Beg some more I may consider answering your cute questions.”

As authenticated by the whole team, Chloe is good at striking a target and even better at striking a nerve. Her disparaging sneer, flirty tone and inappropriate lines successfully light the wrath of the girl again.

“I’m warning you the last time, stop talking shit! And don’t look at me like that!” The girl steps forward, one hand aims the gun at Chloe’s stomach, the other lands on Chloe’s lap threateningly, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

_That’s right, angry girl, come close._

“Don’t look at you like what? Delicious food? Beautiful view?”

“Don’t look at me like I am the monster! What will you perverts do if you catch me? YOU brought a knife and a gun! I don’t want to do this! Why can’t you just leave me alone? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME???” The girl seizes Chloe’s wound with force, making her convulse involuntarily.

 _So close_.

“Nice fingers.” Chloe says through gritted teeth, delivers the girl a twisted but mischievous grin. “I wonder...”

“You wonder what they can do to you? Fine!”

The girl digs her thumb into Chloe’s open wound. And this time, Chloe cries out, almost blinded by the excruciating pain. Her upper body folds forward ferociously, dragging the chair scrapes on the floor.

“FUCK!!”.

“TELL, ME, WHAT, YOU, WANT!”

The furious girl almost leans on Chloe’s folded body, her breath is close and shaking with anger.

_Right now!!_

Chloe’s hands have been gripping the end of the chair the whole time, her elbows stretching sideways with her maximum force, seeming like she is fighting the agony. When the creak of the chair finally alerts the girl, it’s too late. In a flash, Chloe’s hands wrench free from the taps and grab the girl’s. The gun fires by the panic girl before the chair arm bumps it off, another bullet goes through Chloe’s body.

_Fuck! But fine, at least my job’s done._

Chloe bares her teeth at the girl in a smug grin. Chloe Price, for the win.

“Gotcha! OOW!!”

The girl presses Chloe’s grievously wounded leg with her knee, causing pikes of pain when she struggles frantically to get rid of Chloe’s vice-like grip.

The unexpected attack finally lights Chloe’s suppressed fury. Among all the shit she has been put through in her shitty life, being captured and interrogated is definitely top of the things she hates. She has tried so hard to be calm, and the girl has to attack her, after shot her twice, after Chloe thought this shit is over. Her limited patience is completely wiped out, something snapped in Chloe’s brain, making her eyes glitter dangerously.

“A little fighter? Want to do this the hard way?”


	2. Turned Table

Despite the pain radiates through her leg, Chloe rises to her feet, twists the girl’s wrists when she tries to struggle. The girl lets out a painful yelp. Controlling the girl in one hand, Chloe rips the chair out of the tapes violently, making the pathetic chair breaks off at lower part of its legs, and throws it across the room furiously.

The massive noise and Chloe’s vicious movements startles the girl, she looks at Chloe in horror, flinches and tries to step back.

Chloe takes that as another defy. She shoves the girl to the floor, pins her hands next to her head.

“Want to use your little magic? How about I break your hands?” 

Chloe strengthens her grip, fingers sink in the girl’s frail wrists. The ruthless force threatening to break them makes the girl shrieks with tears and fear.

_“No! No!”_

“Like to use your knee? Let’s see if you like this.”

Chloe says atrociously, puts her right kneecap on the girl’s inner thigh, on the sinew above the girl’s knee, and shifts her weight on it.

The girl screams and reels, writhing desperately to alleviate the piercing pain. But Chloe is too strong to fight for any leeway, and her struggle only makes things worse. When she tries to use the other leg to save herself, Chloe adds a brutal force and shifts to make sure the girl’s poor leg encounters her hard, pointed patella. The girl screeches in agony, not daring to struggle anymore. She is begging for mercy even unaware of doing so, the pain completely wipes off all the clam and toughness she has been putting on.

“Ahhh! Stop! Please! Please! Sorry! I’m sorry! No more…Please…Please...”

“Don’t enjoy it so much when the table turns?”

Chloe says with malicious grin, satisfied with the sound she causes.

 _Maybe we can hear a little more._ Chloe thinks with evil excitement, tries to make the girl learn some more. The TV in the room suddenly lights up, but no picture, only a young woman’s voice comes out.

“CHLOE, ENOUGH!”

That recalls Chloe to herself, washes off the adrenalin pumping through her veins. And when she has a good look at the girl beneath her, all the feverishness goes out.

She is crying. Tears stain her pale face. Her small frame is shaking like a leaf, her eyes shut tight, teeth biting her quivering lip, hands reaching down as much as Chloe allows her, trying hopelessly to ease the pain. And when Chloe moves away her knee, she cringes and begs again in a panic, wavering voice. “No! No! Please!”

_Oh, fuck! What have I done?_

“Wow, Mighty Chloe beats up a little girl with full strength, impressive.” Brook?

“Chloe, that goes too far!” Kate?

“I think she likes the girl.” Dana?

“How much drama in your brain? Apparently being beaten up by a girl raises her ire.” Fucking Victoria?

“What the fuck? How long have you guys been there? And WHY???”

“First of all, what the fuck to you too! We have lost you more than two hours! We were worry sick! Second, a while, but we just manage to connect the TV. Third, you are asking me why?” The first voice says coldly.

“Er, sorry, Rachel. I understand why you are there. I’m talking to those fucking bitches.”

“I’m tech support.” Says Brook.

“I’m planning next surgery.” Says the swear enemy.

“I’m worried.” Says Kate.

“I’m bored.” Says Dana.

Chloe sighs. If her hands are not occupied, they must have been rubbing her temples now, because these bitches (save for Kate) are giving her fucking migraine.

“Fine, how did you find me.”

“Your receiver is disconnected, but your mic and monitor are proper functioning when you...”

“Wait! You are WATCHING???”

“Of course we are watching, Chloe! How come you don’t know? ”

_Oh fuck, I didn’t check that since woke up. So long, Professional Chloe. That’s why everyone has to jump out of their own missions to check on you._

Chloe shuts her left eye and then her right, whose version is light green comparing to the normal one but won’t bother her when she uses both of them. 

“Check, all good. Sorry, the situation got on my nerves.”

With that, every sound from the TV dies down, silence reigns the room.

_And now I have to bring up that!_

Chloe curses herself, tries to figure out something funny to lighten the mood before Rachel breaks the ice.

“It’s okay, Chloe. We’re glad you are safe.”

“Yeah, and it’s funny to watch you flirt.”

“No shit, even funnier to see your flirtation hit the rock.”

“She is very cute by the way.”

“Warren has something to play in his head tonight.” Warren is there too?

“Hey!”

“FUCK OFF!”

Another silence hit the room, but this time it doesn’t last long.

“Is...that Chloe?”

“Seems not.”

“The girl?”

“Can’t see clearly.”

“SHUT UP!”

“Okay, this time is Chloe.”

Chloe turns her attention to the girl, who has sat up, head against her injured leg. She has been silent since the TV turned on, until the sudden bursting out. She is still shaking, but even her face is hidden Chloe knows there is humiliation and anger other than fear.

“Rachel, catch up latter. Can you give us a little privacy? I think she doesn’t like being watched.”

“Are you kidding me? There is still something we are not sure about her. We have lost you once. We can’t afford the risk!”

“I fucked up, but things are under control now. Give me another chance all right? I don’t want to make her more uncomfortable. You know we need her to cooperate.”

“We will not stop monitoring! Things can turn south at any time!”

“Please?”

“No Chloe!”

Chloe exhales, Rachel will be really angry, and she will be screwed after getting back home. But she wants to make it up to the girl. Using one hand to control the girl again (thank god she doesn’t struggle), she rises her free hand, puts two fingers on the eyelids of her right eye.

“On Three.”

“NO! CHLOE!”

“I’m sorry. One.”

“NO!!!!” There is panic in Rachel’s voice. And Chloe can hear the other guys’ gasps.

“No no no, that’s expensive!!!” “We worked on that a whole month!” Yells Brook and Warren.

“Stop you moron! You want another three hours surgery?” Snaps Victoria.

“Please Chloe! I don’t want to see this!” Sorry Kate, close your eyes.

“Oh my god I’m going to throw up!” Then stop eating those junk food Dana!

“Two.”

“Okay! Okay! Chloe! Fine! We’ll cut off the monitor and the TV, but we’ll reconnect if there is any situation. And we’ll NOT cut off the mic, no discussions on that!”

“Okay, thanks Rachel.”

“We will REALLY talk about it when you come back, you hear me?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”


	3. Max

Max Caulfield, 22 years old, just survives the last year of her college and shittiest year of her life, being about to move on from the trauma and all the pities lacking true care. But the thing is, the universe is never a quitter, if it decides to fuck you over, it will not leave you being fucked half-assedly.

So yeah, even managed to rent a new apartment with the money squeezed from the insurance and student loan, she finds herself still being followed. It seems the admirers Max lacks in college, is more than made up for with the ones in street. Lovely. If only they are not men, not who knows how many years old than her, not always operating in pairs and not carrying deadly weapons. No matter what makes them so obsessed, Max really doesn’t want an encounter with any of them. But just as she doesn’t have a say in many aspects in her life, she clearly doesn’t have a say in this. That means, other than fleeing and desperately attempts to protect the location of her apartment, there is nothing much she can do.

Except today.

Max found herself dropped her purse in the coffee shop, because clumsy is kind of her second gift. Considering the fat chance it had not been found by others and her current financial plight, Max did what she had been avoiding for a long time - rewinding in public, which is the most likely reason that had led to this fucking situation.

She found her purse and an extra surprise: another stalker, a cool girl, who hopefully fulfills all the mentioned date requirements, looking at her from the reflection of a window.

Of course it was that pretty face drew her attention in the first place (yes, being gay has its own perks), and then her open-eyed expression, which seemed like being surprised by Max’s unreasonable presence, although Max made sure she appeared from a corner no one should notice. Instinct kicked in, Max froze time, dipped inside the girl’s jacket with thumping heart and shaking fingers, and felt the boding shape, the hard surface, the leather wrapped around and the bitterness in her throat.

She rewound to the point before she dropped the purse, moved back in her old position and carefully mimicked her old pose. _Why the fuck a girl is willing to do something terrible like this?_ She thought, so sick of being followed.

After ensuring that brown-haired girl was the only stalker this time, Max walked back to her apartment without teleporting the last distance like she always did and attacked her in front of the elevator. After a lot of hard work she managed to carry the TALL girl back to her apartment. Long story short, a body was much more difficult to haul than that in a movie and the taser she carried all day worth those 5-star reviews.

Well, it was actually a little too effective that she felt a little bad and worried. But she had no choice, the phone unlocked by the girl’s finger was useless. No texts, no phone calls and certainly no contacts. Max dropped that phone in the basin filled with water and rewound to the timestamp before they arrived her apartment. A confrontation was inevitable, she waited till the girl woke up with the guilt of committing the first physical assault in her life.

Her guilt died, like, really quick. Because _oh my dear lord why the hell she can be so annoying_!

It was unbelievable that the girl could deflect any question and misinterpret Max’s each word in so many inappropriate ways, like a flirty, cheeky avatar of Muse. After a fair number of rewinds, the only progress Max had made was avoiding the dirtiest ones again and again (but some of them had stuck in her head). It was hard not to be furious.

Normally, Max was always on her good side (or chicken shit side to be precise). She dealt her hatred of the universe with increasing inside sarcasm. However, it turned out that she indeed had a small piece of bad side, and the long suppressed darkness was more dense than she herself could imagine. She did something...not cool.

But unlike the protagonist in those animations, her superpower and eruption of righteous indignation did no good to herself. If the first part of the story today can be summed up by ‘frustration’, the abstract of the second must be ‘desperation’.

An interesting fact about time travel: most people may suggest it means bonus chances to realize those “what-ifs”, but in fact, sometimes it’s just a reminder of how hard you can fuck up, especially in the most crucial scenarios. Dozens of rewinds for nothing and one wrong move, it’s over. Any other day, Max might relish the irony of how quick a torturer can turn to a sufferer, if she was not the one who lived it.

That led to the third part, ‘humiliation’. Max last about thirty seconds before screaming and another whole minute before crying. And apologizing, and begging.

It was actually okay to cry or plead, every normal human (not that Max is one, but still) would in such amount of pain. But being fucking watched? Just like she can never get the humor of those prank shows, she didn’t understand why her failure and pain could be some kind of a cheerful chatting topic. A pang of hatred shot up, Max wanted to rewind and shoot the bastard once more and see if those assholes could find that entertaining. If her hands were not controlled.

As the chances have been lost, she just mutely curses and grips her leg for dear life. She wants to snap, to toughen up and fight, yet she can’t pretend not to be afraid of the incoming torment.

_Maybe she will break my hands, like snap a twig...or my legs, in that cruel way...or maybe what I did to her. God, If I have to die today please don’t make me suffer._

Max can’t stop shaking, can’t stop sobbing, can’t stop thinking why she has to go through a tough year just to die in a painful way, in her new apartment, when she finally could have a new life. It’s so, so, unfair.

The torment doesn’t come, the room is oddly quiet. Lost in her own thought, she didn’t quite register what they have said. But at least the grip around her wrists has been loosened, maybe there is still a chance she will let go of her, maybe she can still get away. She will leave this city and never come back, if that miracle happens, Max thinks bitterly and glances at her capturer with her heart pounding furiously. She is surprised when she sees an apologetic smiling face.

“Hey, I don’t want to sit on the floor, do you mind we change it?” The gentle voice surprises Max even more. Without all the flirtation or venom, it sounds like from a totally different person.

Max keeps silent, she doesn’t want to show any obedience and weakness, or incur any sort of pain.

The girl takes her apathy for acceptance. Still controlling Max’s wrists, she throws one arm around Max’s waist and another under her knees, then scoops her up and puts her on the bed, winces at each movement.

She breaths several times before speaking again, apparently the position-shifting is not so much a pleasant exercise. But she bites that down really quick, the uncharacteristic gentle smile comes back as soon as she sits on Max’s bed and meets Max’s eyes. “So, er, sorry for those guys. Things became pretty ugly the last time I got captured. They are just fussing over me in a weird way, there’s no intent to make fun of you, okay? And I’m really sorry to hurt you, that’s very uncalled for. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I thought you hate hypocrite.” Max says quietly, wipes her tears clean on her arms.

That elicits an embarrassed look from the scary girl. “Yeah, I know, not so convincing without the ball in our own court, right? But I knew you meant it that you didn’t want to hurt me, so, sorry for calling you a hypocrite, I was just trying to infuriate you to free myself.”

“No need, I shot you and hurt you anyway.” Max hates the sincere tone and the empty promise smooth her so easily, and yet she can’t help but relieves that there is no impending pain. Also the mute TV and the hazy argument are finally registered and she knows no one is watching. And there are those bloody footsteps on the floor, which are quite glaring now since her anger is stealthily slip from her grip, so she adds. “I’m sorry too.”

“Well, that’s new to me. I am always told that I deserve it, even by my own pals, because I’m annoying or something. Hard to believe, right?” The girl pretends to be offended, eyeing Max with anticipation, trying desperately to be funny.

Max sighs, hates herself once more and lets the dry humor drags the remaining anger away. She can never hold her bad side too long, and it’s useless anyway.

“Maybe not too hard for me. But still, I’m sorry.”

There is noticeable relief in the girl’s gesture, even when she puts on a feigned serious look. “Well, seems we both did something to be sorry for, how about we call it even? You know, what I deserved for what you undeserved, totally fair to me. Deal?”

Max fails to hold back a snort. “I should be grateful that you didn’t return the favor...W-which you will not, right?” Max asks with widened eyes, slightly ashamed of her stammer and the implied pleading.

Out of Max’s any possible expectation, the girl makes an undecipherable guttural noise, which sounds like a strange mix of purr and grunt. Then she clears her throat and says, “Of course not. Let’s forget that part. Peace?”

Max exhales. That’s a much better offer than die in pain. “Peace.”

“Good. Never expect the first impression can be ruined so thoroughly even by my standards. How about we start again? I’ll answer all the questions I could.”

“Just.. the same questions. Who are you? Why are you following me? ”

“Chloe Price. Nice to meet you by the way. Oh, that sounds a little sarcastic. Anyway, I’m a bounty hunter, kinda, make a living by hunting bad guys. Our team want to recruit you and protect you, though I made it seemed like the other way. God, I said a lot of ‘way’s. Fuck, I’m sure I’m more eloquent than that!”

“Trust me, I know, the eloquent part I mean. But recruit me for what? And protect me from who?”

“For your magic, of course, which I’d rather to talk about under secure condition. My guys may have sabotaged the electronics in your room, but there is no guaranty. Okay? For the second question, since you could spot me so you must have noticed those jackasses in pairs?” Chloe leans forward and shifts to a dramatic threatening face. “You better have. Because I’ll be really pissed if I was the only one exposed.”

“No, no, I saw them.” Max flinches. “I assume you are trying to be funny? Please stop, that’s scary.”

Chloe leans back at once, with a hint of embarrassment.

“Oh! Fuck. Sorry! Trying to light the mode. Works poorly, huh? Shit, I really don’t have any people skills.”

Max realizes her stalker/captive/torturer maybe some kind of dork. Adorable. And immediately kicks herself in brain for using that word.

_Stop being gay! And don’t forget She can easily make you cry._

Max forces herself to refocus on the situation. “I-It’s okay. Just nervous. Anyway, you are not on the same side?”

“Opposite side actually. They may want to control you, or recruit you as well.”

“Then why shouldn’t I join them instead of you?”

“Because we are good guys, relatively. Think about it, considering your ability, there is no need to unleash so many lackeys if they want to catch you unharmed. No matter what they intend to do, it will not be tender. Worst assumption, they will shoot you if you try to run away. ” 

“Wow, that’s really disconcerting.”

“Yea, your situation is pretty dangerous actually. I’ve followed you three days and today there are more douche bags wandering around. Probably have decided to make a strong move. It’s highly possible that we have company already.”

“What? But they can’t know where my apartment is!”

Chloe sighs. “We are professional, girl. A fake name and a little magic is not enough. I already narrow your position to this block. It’s easy to analyze from your routine.”

“Dog, so you mean they are outside right now?”

Chloe snorts slightly, seems amused by the interjection. “Hard to say. They shouldn’t have a better conclusion than mine since I’ve got rid of the asses too close to you. But the resources they have are more than enough to surround the whole damn neighborhood. I really should get the orientation first. Do you mind I reconnect? You know, Rachel is the most tolerant and forgiving bombshell, but she must be hella pissed at me now.”

Max nods. She is not gullible, but what Chloe says adds up. As an afterthought, her male stalkers acted total differently. They were more...aggressive and pretentious. Never bother too much to cover their intention, always tried to get closer, and indeed their absence near her apartment began from three days ago. Maybe the “protect” thing is just a sugarcoat of controlling her themselves, at least this girl has been gentle and polite after calming down. (And if Max is true to herself, she’d rather be controlled by a pretty girl than a bunch of intimidating men.)

Chloe smiles at her, then says, “Thanks. Rachel, fill me in.”

Rachel’s impatient voice immediately comes out from the TV.

“They found you. You have about half an hour before they surround you.”

“We need to override your receiver first.” Says Warren. “Turn your head to the television and stay still.”

“Fine.” Chloe shifts, lets her right ear aiming to the television.

Burning feeling and piercing high-pith noise hit her simultaneously, shooting behind her ear up to the back of her head, the right half of her face loses all the sense all of a sudden. After several long seconds, the pain and noise die down enough for her to snap.

“FUCK! I swear I’ll dig these shits out of my fucking head!”

“Right, I’d love to do that for you.” Victoria scoffs.

“Vicky!”

“She asks for it.”

“Okay, everybody shuts up, no time to fool around. Chloe, you good? How’s your leg? And let us see the second wound.”

“I’m fine.” Chloe gestures Max to lifts up her tops. Max reluctantly unzips the jacket, pulls up the bloody tee and looks away. (This is really not the scenario she imagined pulling up a girl’s clothes for the first time.)

“You always say that. Victoria?”

“Clean and away from important organs. Considering the point-blank range, the Glock and 9mm AP she carried, it will be a perforating wound without massive permanent cavity. I can’t assess it any further without impact angle, but she’s probably good to roll.”

“Told you, Rachel.”

“Fine. Warren, information. Brook, map. Chloe, you are in charge.”

“Okay.” Chloe shuts her left eye to concentrate, her voice becomes serious now. “Zoom in a little. How many hounds do we have, Warren?”

“About ten heading to your position, plus four suspicious targets. As a rule of thumb, you are expecting at least six shooters in the field. Four were already in the vicinity when the others began swarming toward you. So you are right that the neighborhood has been marked. They may have arrangement, snipers at least if you ask me. You know it’s hard to label immobile targets, so accurate number is unavailable. ”

“So they know the apartment? Any idea how they found us?”

“Maybe the signal surge when you woke up, they must have been surveilling that area.”

“Okay, thanks. Brook, 3D map please. How long will it take to figure out all the possible extractions, open area and firing positions? ”

“Longer than we can afford. Too many parameters.”

“Then please label all the buildings taller than triple average height of the buildings in the vicinity, within a radius of half a mile.”

“Done.”

“Oh shit, too many. Warren is right we must consider snipers. You there, Dana? Our beloved confidential informant gave you anything about their inventory?”

“All the toys you can imagine, lethal and non-lethal. Tear gas, tasers, stun grenade, sticky foam for say. And of course all kinds of pistols, machine guns, assault rifles. Even mortars and flamethrowers. Apparently, they have military supplies. Warren said they can’t identify them until they fire. ”

“No good news?”

“Nah. Let’s hope they want to catch the girl alive and decent enough not to bring out heavy fire in the city.”

“The chance seems fucking slim to me.”

“No shit. In addition, they don’t know much about the girl’s magic, not even clever guesses, just the basic one.”

“Got it. Okay, thanks guys, that’s all the information I need for now. Guess I have to talk about the girl’s magic under the interesting circumstances. Warren, do we have a secure line?”

“Not until you leave the building and get moving. But I can set electromagnetic interference to give you some privacy.”

“Then show me your power, Magneto.”

“My pleasure, Wolverine.”


	4. Prepare

Chloe turns to Max when the itching feeling crawls beneath her ear, throat and eye. “We can talk freely now. So, you refer Max, right?”

Of course they know her name. “Yeah. You okay? ”

“I don’t like it but it’s fine. Look, the score is pretty dangerous. I know It’s a little rich for me to ask, but I need your trust and cooperation. I’ll give you all the facts I can.

We found your teleport ability through surveillance videos. Your mysterious power is not a mystery anymore. Though we erased all the footage we could find, there is some information we got was from a third party, who is, if you can forgive my French, a bitch everybody can land on with a decent amount of money. The authorities have known your existence as well, the only reason they haven’t made a move yet is they are held back by red tapes. We don’t, and the underworld certainly won’t either. It’s simply a matter of time before everyone learns your existence and lays their hands on you.”

Max’s eyes widen in shock. She knows she’s probably in danger, but never thought she had attracted so much attention. “So not only your team and the shooters outside? And the choice left to me is being controlled or killed by who? Great.”

“No, Max. I can’t let you go now but we have no intent to ‘control’ you afterwards. We just want to make sure you won’t fall into wrong hands before getting the whole picture. ”

“Fine, what you want from me?”

“Warren found out in most of the videos, you lowered your hand after teleport. Though we don’t know it’s a habit or a necessary trigger of your magic, we decided to control both your hands. But we can’t escape with this awkward posture, so I will let go your left hand. Please don’t rise it to play with time, okay?

“Wait... what do you... How do you know?”

Chloe smirks. “So that’s true? Incredible. We had five assumptions of your magic. First, you messed up the videos, a stupid wild guess and ruled out almost immediately.

Second, you can move very fast, the most realistic answer to us at first. But you didn’t show physical strength in any other aspects, and Brook pointed out that there was no blur in any videos, which means whatever you did, it’s instantaneous. She also managed to capture a video of you teleporting with high-speed cameras to prove the theory.

Then, there are three unbelievable assumptions left: you can mess up with space, or time, or both.

All the hints today, promise to let me walk free or forget my injury, your tiredness and knowingly anticipation of my response, all suggested the time-traveler theory. I took a leap, and you just confirmed it for me.”

Max inhales deeply, never imagined anyone could get such a precise assumption without any solid evidence. “Wowser.”

Chloe laughs. “That’s a weird comment, Max.”

“A compliment actually.” Max heaves a sigh. “Guess I had no chance to survive by myself hunting by so many intelligent people.”

“First, thank you, really boosts my ego. Second, you don’t need to survive by yourself, that’s why I’m here. Third, didn’t you hear what Dana said? Those jackasses have no clue about what amazing power you have. They are all muscles, no brain. The only reason they can drive us to this god damn situation is they have more expensive toys and lackeys, and care much less.”

“All right. So, uh, if I rise my hand, y-you’ll break it?”

Chloe looks away, a little ashamed. “I promise I won’t hurt you on purpose. But I don’t have a good control of myself, especially in combat. You may get hurt just because I try to grip your hand.”

 _So yes._ “Gee, that’s really not promising. Actually I use my hand to concentrate before using my power, it will need some time, so you don’t need to grab it immediately, okay? I really don’t want to lose a hand just because I adjust my hair or something.”

Chloe sighs in relief, “Good. I can’t distract too much, six shooters are hard enough. Oh, fuck. I’m sorry. Hurt?” Red welts on Max’s left wrist unfold when she lets go of Max’s left hand, Chloe moves her grip to Max’s forearm and frowns at the same marks on Max’s right wrist.

Max rubs her wrists. “It’s fine, my leg is still sore, though.”

“I’m really really sorry, can you walk?”

Chloe tells Max to flex her knee several times before gently pulls her to stand. Max tries to walk a few steps while Chloe stretches her body.

“I’m good, you probably should worry more about yourself. I guess you won’t let me rewind it away?”

A smirk lifts a corner of Chloe’s lips. “Nah, nice try time lord.”

“Please don’t call me that. We need to patch up your wounds before your friends get here.”

“Who said they will come? We are breaking through.”

“By ourselves? No dice! I know you seems tough, but I, god, I shot you twice and I can’t rewind it! There is no way to bust out of here with a body like that! And six to one? Probably more? Why don’t we just shoot ourselves right now since we both don’t want to be captured! ”

Chloe laughs. “Man, it’s nice to hear you say so many words. I’m fine, trust me.”

“It’s definitely not fine! ”

“Relax. Just like you, I have my own perks. Look!” Chloe grips the hem of her cloths and pulls up.

Max immediately whips around. “Dog, I DON’T want to look at it! I’m sorry okay?”

“I’m not guilt trip you, genius. It’s healing.”

Max reluctantly casts a glance, and surprise to see the wound has stopped bleeding. 

“See? I can recover from most of the injuries much faster than normal people. It hurts, but not unbearable. Cleaning it hurts more, so leave it be. Though I may be a little miserable when Vic deals it latter. ”

“You mean...you are immortal?”

“Sort of. At least what I have undergone didn’t kill me yet.”

“That’s unbelievable!”

“Says the time traveler.”

“...Fair point...So, what do we do now?”

“Prepare ourselves and wait Warren to cut off the interference.” Chloe says before a sudden grin breaks across her face. “Fuck yes! I am really looking forward to taking you to meet my guys! We have beauty and beast, sweetheart and bitch, cyber and steam nerds, and now we will have a time lord! That would be a hell of a party! ”

The unanticipated enthusiasm brings a small smile to Max’s lips. With an irrational impulse, she says “Thought I can say no?” instead of asking about the meaning of those nick names.

“Ouch. Way to harsh the vibe, buzzkill. Can’t let a girl dream can you? Tell you what, join or not, don’t you think you can get away without a murderous hungover!”

“Sorry to be a bummer again, but I don’t drink.” Max smirks. It’s weird that she can be in such a...not bad mood, all things considered.

“Uh-huh, I’ll let you indulge in that nonsense for a while.”

“How sweet is thy mercy.”

“You are welcome. Now get down to business. Do you have any Bluetooth earphone? ”

“Yeah, there is a pair in the left drawer.”

“Good, pack all the things you need, you don’t have any chance to come back. But quick, we don’t have much time left.”

“I’m already packed. Ready to run away at any time.” Though it’s a shame that she had paid three months’ rent.

“Good girl! I like you. Then give me a hand.”

Max blushes a little at the comment, takes the knife Chloe hands over, helps her get rid of the remaining duct tapes and the remains of the chair.

Chloe gives Max a smile when she hands back the knife, and starts preparing herself, holding Max’s right hand all the time. Sometime Chloe controls her hand with her arm and ribs when she needs both of her own hands, but always trying to be as gentle as possible.

“Can I ask you a question?” Maybe it’s not appropriate, but curiosity kills the Max.

“Sure.” Chloe answers while checks the chamber of her gun.

“Is Chloe your real name?”

“Of course, why?” Chloe reloads the gun and adjust her holster, then glances at Max with a raised brow.

“You didn’t use my name or talk about my power before this...magnetic thing.”

“Well, your name is probably not a secret, just feel sick to use it when those swines might be listening. As for ours, we are used to call real names unless the mission requires otherwise, now that the people shouldn’t know already know.”

“How is that? Sounds like something should be kept secret.” Max watches her limps toward the bathroom. Her back is sightly crooked, apparently still suffering from the pain, but her movement is fluent and quick, almost not affected by her strange posture.

Chloe pauses, then answers concisely. “Someone squeezed it from me.”

_You have to be so damn nosy._

Max slaps herself in mind, being aware of that must be associated with the mentioned capture. If what happened today is not too big of a deal to Chloe, Max wonders what kind of experience she had suffered last time.

“Nice work!” Chloe exclaims suddenly, saving Max from striving for a proper topic. Max moves to her side and sees the drenched small device in her hand. “Guess your magic is used as well? That’s why my pals didn’t locate me.” 

“Er, yeah. Sorry for your phone.”

“Fuck it.” Chloe shoots her a dramatic nod and an approving grin. “We have plenty of this shit. You are capable girl, I knew it!”

Max feels a little hot on her cheeks, fails to come up with a witty denial. So she just silently appreciates Chloe takes every chance to show her amity and compliment. She knows Chloe is trying very hard to be friendly.

“Chloe, how’s it going?” Rachel’s voice suddenly sounds.

“Very well Rachel, we made a small deal.”

“I see. Two suspect targets ruled out, six has arrived, I want you to get moving right now.”

“Okay, one last thing. Warren, mind to build a temporary connect?” Chloe holds the earphone up to her right eye.

“My pleasure, three minutes.”

“Make it two. Brook, keep the map concise, 2D in planform, thirty meters. Change to 3D when someone shoot me above ground.”

“Got it. Infrared?”

“Almost useless in daylight, I really hope you guys can give me something to look through walls.”

“We can, if you don’t mind frying your brain.”

“I’ll pass. Unleash your babies?”

“One bait, two follow, three backup. In position, can be set off at any moment. I hope they won’t shoot them all down.”

“Wow, you nerds clear out the stock? Touching”

“Warren insists.”

“All set. And she didn’t resist. Just be safe, Chloe.”

“Thanks nerds. Take this Max. Let’s roll.”


	5. Let's roll

Max puts on the earphone, follows Chloe to get out of the apartment. Chloe pulls the nearest fire alarm when they pad down the corridor. Annoying noise fills the building immediately.

“What the hell?”

Chloe doesn’t speak until they left the building through the fire escape. “We can’t leave any track. Brook will burn your apartment when everyone is out. Don’t worry, no one will get hurt.”

_It sounds weird to hear her voice both though my ears and the earphone. And where is her mic? I checked her clothes._

“I don’t have fire insurance! ”

“We are your insurance, hippie.”

“Pleas pay for it, or I will bankrupt. And don’t call me that. Shouldn’t you be serious now?”

“I’m always serious and you should try to relax. You are crushing my hand.”

She is. But in Max’s defense, it’s easy to be anxious without a roof above her head while knowing there are bullets out there prepared to penetrate some flesh.

“I’m sorry? But I’ve heard there are six guys trying to shoot us!”

“Seven. And you two makes a very cute couple.”

“Thanks and shut up, Dana.”

“What the...”

“Yes, shut up Dana. We connect you to our line, Max. You can talk to us now.”

_Her voice is different from the others, less digital, more loud, I can even hear her swallow. Wait a minute, the mic... is in her throat? Oh my god, I don’t even want to think about it! They all have that? Please not let that be their institution. I definitely don’t want anything in my throat!_

“Arrangement, Rachel.”

“As always. Brook keeps her eyes on your map, your mode and play with her drones. Warren processes the information, Victoria monitors your condition, Dana is your backup. The evacuation point has been marked on your map. Considering time, traffic and possible routes, you two need some walk. Remember it in case you lose your sight.”

“Aww, a family pack, your guys are spoiling me.”

“Why she may lose her sight?” Max asks nervously.

“Invalidated by signal interference, or get shot, exploded, stabbed, or scratched out.”

“That’s possible???”

“Relax, just the first one, she is a bit angry. Don’t intimidate her Rachel.”

“Not ‘a bit’. Your cheesy suck-up is not as effective as you think. I will be in position in twelve minutes by the way.”

“Have to kick me when I’m down, Dana? See you there. Vic, a little medical aid?”

“Told you so many times don’t rely on this.”

“Come on! I need to be at my best. Please?”

“You will feel like a piece of shit when I cut the stimulation.”

“Thanks for the favorable prediction, but like the old saying, one problem at a time.”

“Until you regret.”

“Your compassion moves me to tears.”

“I’m sure your tears will come in another way.”

“Chloe, we have labeled the threats in your map. Remember there may be unidentified operatives already there.” Warren chimes in the hearty conversation.

“Understood.”

Chloe tugs Max’s hand to get her attention. “Listen, whenever we are moving, make sure yourself is between me and the wall. So try your best to keep pace. If shit hits the fan, I will let go of your hand. If you trust us, follow the lead in your earphone and find Dana. Now we are exiting the alley, don’t run before I told you so. Remember, keep pace, all right?”

Bile rises in Max’s throat, she nods nervously. Chloe gives her a reassuring smile and pulls up the hood of Max’s hoodie for her.

“Don’t worry Max. No one can hurt you under my watch. Well, except myself apparently. Sorry. Brooke, take off target 1, 3. Clean the left side. On ten.”

“Roger that. Ten, nine, eight...”

No one speaks except Brook’s steady counting. Max waits with Chloe silently near the end of the alley. When Brook counts to five, Chloe starts walking, surprises Max a little.

_Well, they can’t explain everything, just follow!_

They keep a quick but steady pace. The limp is gone, Chloe must have “medical aid” now.

When Brook counts to one, they are right about to pad outside of the allay.

“Targets down.”

Chloe doesn’t speak, walks casually into the flowing crowd, hand tight on Max’s. For a while, Max thought the whole attack thing is just a hoax to convince her to cooperate. Then she hears an explosion somewhere behind, dozens of meters away above her head.

“Fuck, one drone down. Sniper! New target on your map.”

Chloe doesn’t respond to Brook, she says with a small voice to Max. “Lay low, act panic, run a little but not too fast.”

No need to act, Max is panic. She bents down desperately to make herself a little smaller and trots forward with the equally panic crowd. Chloe follows her, lags behind a half step. And Max suddenly registers that Chloe is shielding her with her body.

“DSR-1, subsonic, customized bullet. Take him down?”

“Low speed and penetrative, It’s fine. Vic, hearing.”

“Heightened. But that’s not enough for you to dodge a sniper’s bullet.”

“Just one block we will have cover. There’s still a long way to go. We can’t waste our drones.”

“Brook, take the sniper down if any one finds them. Vic, Kate, Dana, help with monitor. Warren, assign targets to everyone.”

“Roger that, Rachel.”

“Target 4! He’s reporting!” Dana shouts a few seconds later.

“Got him, and the sniper. Oh shit, there’s a second one!”

Another explosion shakes Max’s nerves. This one is ahead of them.

“Fuck! Run, Max! ”

Max doesn’t need to be told twice, she is running at her full speed. Her left hand grips the T-shirt in front her chest, feeling her heart beating violently under her fist. Screams and shouts fill the street.

The idea of something explodes next time may be her head makes Max want to cower beside her new bodyguard, though she feels a little shame of herself of the very idea. That comes true for a brief moment. Chloe dashes over to her, covers Max with her whole body all of a sudden. Max is pushed a step forward, almost tumbled on her knees. A crack goes off at the same time, nearly inaudible through the ambient noise. The glass behind them shatters into countless shards.

“Fuck!” Chloe tugs Max forward, urging her to run faster. “Those motherfuckers open fire in a fucking street! We need a less populated area. Abandon route one. We will take the next turn to the left.”

“Brook, put down every active shooter.”

“On it.”

“Take the next turn on the right. Follow the new route.”

“En route. Why the fuck they use lethal weapons? I thought they want to catch Max alive?”

“Maybe they’d rather kill her than let her join us, maybe they are too satisfied with their shooting skills, or they simply don’t care.”

“My bad. Their inhumanity should never surprise me. Don’t worry Max. We have passed the most dangerous area.”

Breathing shortly, Max manages to utter a sentence. “Are they...flowing?”

“Yes. But I can fire back now.”

They run down the block and reach the intersection safely, leaving the explosion and chaos behind. Thank god they don’t hear anyone cried out in pain.

“Any civilian casualties?”

“No, but they shot down another two drones. We need the left two to monitor. You are on you own, Chloe.”

“No problem, Brook, sorry for your lose.”

“I will mourn later. Be safe.”

Now they are in a second street. A much less crowded one. And the few people on the street are running into the buildings. Max never runs so fast in her life. After the rush of adrenaline dies down, her knees begin to give way and her breath becomes shorter and shorter.

“Hey... I can’t... catch my breath.”

“Okay, slow down, but don’t stop. Sorry I can’t carry you, I need to be swift since there may be unidentified bastards. Warren, update.”

“We put down six shooters and three snipers. Two hounds are moving in vehicles, and five dogging you. You have about five minutes before the nearest one could bite you. Six new targets are heading to the area, ten to thirty minutes. They know you position, but no hostile drones observed. My money on satellite.”

“They have eyes in the sky, so god damn great! ”

“And they use hollow-point bullets.”

“Assholes! How about I kill them all, Rachel?”

“From the information Warren deciphered, they are calling for more backups, and you can’t take them down easily while holding Max. So, no, retreat as quickly as you can, or this will take forever.”

“Fine.”

There are five red figures moving towards them, one behind, two front, two left. 

“Chloe, two of them toke a detour to squeeze you, seems like they are driving you to the lane. I don’t like it.” Rachel says, with tension in her voice.

“I know, I don’t like it either. But that’s the only way to avoid taking rounds. I’ll be careful.”

With gruesome forebodings, Chloe leads the way to the lane on the right. She has taken only a few steps when her heightened hearing catches a small, accelerating, high-pith ticks. 

“Fuck!”

Chloe turns around and shoves Max to the corner of a dumpster and the wall, with so much force that Max feels her feet inches above the ground at some point. Max shuts her eyes, bracing herself for the collision. But it’s not as painful as she anticipates. Chloe lets go of her wrist, arms around her back, shoulder and head, absorbs most of the impact. Max hears a terrible clack. When she tries to turn around to check Chloe’s arm, a deafening explosion bursts out near them. She feels Chloe’s body collides into hers.

Time seems slows down without Max’s control. She feels those tight, protective arms loosen, Chloe’s body slides down, her head rests on Max’s shoulder, her weight totally presses on Max and she becomes entirely motionless.

With horror chokingly holds her breath, Max lifts her hands to round Chloe’s soft body mechanically. Her brain jams when the sticky fluid warms her hands, flows through her fingers. Her ears must be deafened, because she doesn’t hear the frantic shouts in the earphone, or the footsteps coming close.

_She...isn’t... dead, right? She said she is immortal. She said she will take me to her guys. I haven’t met them yet, so she can’t be...she mustn’t be...She just passed out. I should do something, right, something, stop the bleeding. God, there’s so much..._

Just like an answer to her wild thought, Chloe squirms, once, twice, and finally uses her left elbow and right hand to turn around. Before saneness comes back to Max, a tall man emerges around the dumpster, with a handgun aiming at them, but Chloe has risen her own. Two guns fire almost at the same time, Chloe dumps into Max again.

Chloe lets out a wail. It’s not too loud, but the agony in it causes tightness in Max’s chest.

“Chloe! Thank goodness you are alive! Oh my god, you are bleeding! Fuck, what should I do?!”

Max helps Chloe lean on the dumpster with manic balderdash. She doesn’t even know where to put her hands. There are small sharp metals stick outside Chloe’s back, neck, shoulders and legs, blood is surging out from all over her body, especially the massive wound in her stomach. A small pool of blood is forming beneath. It’s unbelievable that she is still alive.

Chloe gives her a frail smile but doesn’t answer her frantic question. “...Sorry...mi..ission fails... Back bre...eaks...can’t move...”

“Dana! Step in! Vic, Backup!”

“On my way.”

“Listen...protect her... blow me...”

“No Chloe, we are coming.”

“Rachel!...Unngh...prio..ority...please...”

“What are you talking about? What should I do !? Anyone?”

“Go...I’m fi...ne...”

There are few seconds silence, then Max hear Rachel says in a wavering but determined voice.

“You are free. We still protect you. She decides to blast the bomb inside her body to kill the left four motherfuckers. You have about one minute to leave. You can find Dana or do whatever you want. Warren, analyze the timing and count.”

“Sixty.”

“What the fuck? You’re gonna blow up her?”

“She will survive. Dana, tell her you position.”

“Fifty.”

“Max, exit the lane, turn left, I will wait for you three blocks away for five minutes. Black armored truck.”

“Bu...”

“Forty.”

“Victoria, it’s on you. Block her sensation and prepare to collect.”

“Thirty”

“Wait!!!”

“Go...unngh...”

Aghast, Max is palsied by shock. She watches Chloe breathes with difficulty, every breath forces bubbles of blood to her lips. Her face twists in pain whenever a cough catches her. Yet she struggles to speak, staring at Max unblinkingly with plain worry in her bright blue eyes.

_What are they talking about? They want to explode a human, a girl, their partner, alive? What’s wrong with these people? And why Chloe seems worried about ME? If they are fucking serious, she is the one going boom! Oh... right... she’s immortal, they block her sensation, it won’t hurt, she will survive. It’s okay. She will be okay. I should leave. I’m free. I can do whatever I want._

“Twenty. They are coming!”

 _“Go!!!_..aargh! _”_

_I can do whatever I want._

“Ten! ”

Max rises her right hand. Chloe’s worried expression slowly turns into a smile.

_I don’t need to see any of them again. I’m free. I’m free now._

“Nine!”

Chloe’s moves her lips, seems trying to say...

_“I’m fine?”_

Time stops.

_You are stroke by a fucking landmine, shoot in the stomach by a fucking gun, and you are going to blow up your fucking body! Then you want to tell me you are fucking fine???_

_You biggest, stupidest idiot!!!_

Rewind.


	6. A helping hand

“And they use hollow-point bullets.”

“Assholes! Max??” Chloe whips her head around when the thin wrist in her hand vanishes while a warm pressure on her forearm. Max materializes beside her.

“Yes, asshole. Please don’t break my hand.”

“You use your power? Why are you covered in blood? You get injured? Where? When? How??? Oh, I swear to god...”

“Stop, it’s your blood, genius! I’m fine.”

“Wait...You didn’t leave when you free... Uh, you come back to save me?”

“No shit, Sherlock. Listen, when we turned into the right lane, there was a landmine. You protected me but yourself injured badly. And one hound shot you before you killed him. You broke you back and you couldn’t move. So you let me go. And you were going to FUCKING blow yourself to kill the other hounds.”

“Wow, sounds miserable.”

“Again, no shit! What shall we do?”

“Throw a fucking party!!! Time lord is on our side!”

“Can you be fucking serious???”

“Whoa, you swear a lot, time travel makes you cranky?”

“You make me cranky!!! I just saw you exploded by a FUCKING MINE! And yet you are FUCKING joking around!”

“Hey, easy, easy. Take a breath. We have some time. Now, what else do you remember?”

Max takes a deep breath, suppresses her impulse to punch the idiot in face, trying to recall the details that maybe useful.

“You stopped me about three seconds after we rushed into the alley, at the dumpster on the right hand side. The explosion happened about one second latter.”

“Anything about the situation? The location? The range?”

Max frowns. “We are at least five meters away from the center of the explosion. I don’t know how to assess the range. The lane was narrow. The cracks on the opposite brick wall were about two meters... Oh, and the window on the end of the lane was cracked, but not shattered.”

Chloe grins. “Do you hear, guys? I love this girl!”

“I love her too! ”

“Insightful.”

“Thanks for saving Chloe’s ass.”

“Does that mean we can say ‘Welcome on board’?”

“Clam down guys, don’t uncork the champagne before they get back home. But yes, thank you Max.”

Max murmurs, blushing. “She saved me first. It’s the least I can do.”

Chloe pulls her to stop after throws one arm around Max’s shoulder and proudly grins. “Warren, anything?”

“Sounds they do have arrangement in that area. Detect mode of course, though it will impact the visibility of your sight. Max’s information is very useful. Just several more questions. Did you feel dizzy? Did you injure? Did any fragments, err, cut through Chloe?”

The thought sends Max a shudder. “No, No and No.”

“Okay, from Max’s information, the configuration of the lane, the possible equipment provided by Dana’s source，it’s some kind of homemade directional fragmentation mine. Triggered by remote control and motion sensor. Not-so-high-explosive. Presume location is 15 meters down side the lane. Speculate kill radius is 5 meters, casualty radius 20 meters.”

“Can I detonate it by gun?”

“Yes, but you will have very limited time to take cover. Also, there will be ricochets considering the narrow space and hard surfaces.”

“That’s fine. Let’s go Max, don’t rewind unless I asked. Detect mode, Brook.”

They rush into the lane again. This time they hide on the other side of the dumpster. After making sure Max is properly covered, Chloe sticks out her head and finds the blue shape land mine in her now slight yellow sight. She shoots it without hesitation, and quickly bends down to protects herself and shields Max as the lane explodes. Several small fragments cuts inside her back, she can feel one of them swirls in her flesh, but the acute pain dies down to unnoticeable immediately. A smirk curls her lip. _Quick reaction, Vic. Must be high level now, useful, but not necessary._

“Oh my god, Chloe, you okay?” Max tries to turn Chloe around to check the wounds, but Chloe gently moves Max’s hands away.

“Don’t rewind. I’m fine. Quiet, stay put.”

Chloe pads to the end of the alley and slides down the wall, smiles slightly at the fact Max calls her by name for the first time. After confirming the position of the five figures, Chloe closes her eyes, concentrates on her hearing - Footsteps, _heavy and fast,_ heartbeats, _tall,_ rustle of clothes and bricks, _near the wall._ Chloe waits until the sound of footstep suddenly changes, when the man steps on a sewer lid. Chloe pokes out her upper body, aims and fires with a fluid movement.

“Target down, good job.”

“He was coming to check us, easy one. And it seems that their communication with satellites is not instantaneous. He didn’t know we were still kicking.”

“Yes, they can only monitor your position at certain intervals. ”

“Sounds things are looking up now.” Chloe says as she moves back to Max.

“Chloe, are you injured? Does it hurt?”

“Not at all, our little doctor is finally doing her job today. Ow! OW!!! Sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Get your ass moving, Chloe. And stop Victoria, do whatever you want after she comes back.”

Chloe pulls Max to stand after the pain dies down again, silently mouths “Bitch!”.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. They activated the opioid receptor in my brain to ease the pain.”

“Like Analgesic?”

“Yes, but my body doesn’t like foreign matters, drugs are not too effective on me. You can assume they just block those nasty signals.” Chloe answers while they run outside the lane and turn left. Max relieves a little after seeing her fluent movement.

“I’m in position Chloe, mind I step in a little early?”

“No, stick to the plan. Which champion did you pull out from the stable? Modified chassis?”

“The BearCat. Don’t worry, they can’t explode us.”

“Good.”

“Chloe, incoming on your left!”

“Saw them.”

Chloe suddenly scoops up Max, who lets out a surprised shriek, and sprints through the intersection. Chloe puts her down at the corner, pulls out her gun and fires twice, then drags Max to their destination after that.

“One down. Another is daunting behind cover. Good shot.” 

_Wowser, that’s really badass! She’s so strong and fast! And kinda hot..._

“Can’t you warn me first ?!” Max complains, heart beats racing.

“Sorry.”

Even all she can see is Chloe’s lean, sinewy physique, the smug in her voice is too obvious for Max to miss.

_And annoying!_

“Keep one eye on the ground, Chloe.”

“I know.”

Fortunately, there are no more mines in their way. When they reach the end the lane, Max sees an intimidating armoured vehicle rushes over and pulls up just in front of them with its side door flying open. Chloe jumps into the vehicle, drags Max in before she can come to a stop, and slams the door immediately.

“Ouch!” Max bumps into a seat, but a hail of bullets striking the vehicle mutes her remaining complain. Then the vehicle thrusts forward, throws Max into Chloe.

“Sorry. But we are safe now. Max, meet Dana.” Chloe says as she fastens the seatbelt for Max.

“Hi, Max!”

Max suddenly feels self-conscious as the first partner of Chloe greets her with a cheerful voice. She replies quietly, “Hi, Dana.”

“Oh, you are really shy! So cute.”

“Every girl is cute to you, Dana.”

“Except you, jackass.”

“Cute can’t describe my hot and badass image.”

“And shameless.”

“Ouch, stab me in the very heart!”

“Yea, yea, your feelings. They need to be hurt.” Dana says, doesn’t bother to conceal her perfunctoriness. “Warren, any company?”

“Yes. Dana, two tails.”

“Suggestions? I want to leave my new passenger a good impression. And Chloe is not in good shape.”

“Hey, I’m fine!”

“Say that after Victoria cut off your stimulation.”

“Er, Please don’t until we get home, Vic.”

“The longer the worse. You are not in the field, no reason to keep it.”

“I know. I will be miserable anyway, rather keep the happiness longer. And Dana needs to drive without scruples.”

“Whatever. But I will dial it down and cut off your hearing heightening. You can throw her up in your monster now, Dana.”

“Okay. Do you have motion sickness, Max?”

“Uh, No?”

“Good. Information, Warren.”

“Modified sports cars, light armoured, good for following and bad for fighting. It means their satellite can only aims at a limited area, high resolution photography must be hard to adjust, so they need to follow you on wheels when you outside their sightline. The bad news is, they are much faster than you.”

“Driving is not all about speed, sweetheart. Fasten your seatbelts, ladies! This will be a fun ride.”

The ride turns out not fun at all. Max finds herself thrown into her seat at the first turn, with her head bumps on the wall of the vehicle. Chloe puts a hand on her shoulder to hold her steady, but it’s not enough. When they rush over a speed bump, Max feels her butt leaves the seat for at least an entire second, and she is thrown into Chloe the second time before she can sit still when the truck shot forward fiercely. She hears Chloe hums. Obviously, after their doctor “dials down” whatever they are doing to her brain, the pain is back. Max can’t help but feels irritated when the belt digs into her shoulder and ribs at another, fucking, turn.

_Okay, I was wrong. I HAVE motion sickness! Only pilots won’t throw up in this god damn car! And I bet they can hear that! They don’t know those fucking shrapnels inside her back? And oh, almost forget, the holes punched by me?_

“You good, Chloe?”

_Good question, Dana!_ _Glad you notice._

“I’m fine.”

_I know it!_

“How about you, Max”

_Perfect. My[stomach](https://kathysteinemann.com/Musings/abs/) is rehearsing for the national gymnastic competition, and it’s determined to win a fucking gold medal._

“How long?” Two words, that’s the longest sentence she can handle without puke.

“Give me ten minutes. I can get rid of them if I can get two blocks ahead, or if they dare to come near.”

_Be thankful Max, they are saving your ass. Hope Dana can get rid of them. Those metals will absolutely nail into Chloe after two collision, if they haven’t already._

After another terrible several minutes. Max is thrown into her seat again. This time Dana seems drives on to some sidewalk, or some steps (of heaven’s forecourt maybe), because without the seatbelt and her two hands on to the handle for dear life, Max must have broken through the ceilings. Chloe saves her head this time, but it is a poor strategy - with only one hand on the handle and force delivered from Max, her own body elevates nearly an inch, so when the vehicle taking a sharp turn, her back collides on the rim of the seat and the hard wall above it. Chloe groans, unable to keep it in her throat this time.

_Okay, that’s enough!_

Max puts one hand on Chloe, another on Dana’s shoulder and the driver’s seat, praying there won’t be another turn as she tries to concentrate.

_I’ve never done this before, but it’s worth a shot._

Max stops time and begins to rewind as slowly as she can. She observes their position relative to each other closely while feeling time flows in reverse. After making sure Chloe, Dana and the damn truck are moving in the flow of time with her, she turns her attention to the road, accelerates the rewind.

_Have to stop if there is any car in front of us, and I need to leave some distance for Dana to react. It will be a dramatic irony if I actively got us into a car crash. Jesus, wish I have a reference to measure the distance._

It’s lucky there are no cars in front of them in the passing time, but Max can feel blood throbs at her temples, red and black stains begin to emerge from the rim of her sight. These are things she familiar with, but never happen so quick when she rewinds herself. She tries her best to focus and loosens the time flow when she can’t bear anymore.

“What the fuck?!!” Dana yells while she drives out of the sidewalk. The cars around them suddenly changed.

“Dana, you position jumped to four blocks away! Anything wrong with the GPS?”

“No, I figure... Max just teleported us with her.”

“What?” Several voices burst out at the same time.

“Max! Can you hear me?”

Max keeps her eyes shut, time-travel dizzy and motion sickness are terrible combination. She feels something warm trickles down her nostrils. She really wants to say “I’m fine” with a smirk like a superhero, and lets Chloe know how annoying the statement is. But she has to clench her teeth to prevent moaning out loud, her heart beating so fast that it almost hurts as badly as her head.

“Chloe! Stethoscope in medical kit, your throat. Dana, slow and steady. Brook, explode them if those hounds catch up. Everybody shut up!”

Chloe unbuckles her seatbelt, hops off her seat, drags out a large case under the opposite seats. She tugs out the stethoscope and puts one side into Max’s T-shirt, presses another side tightly on her throat, trying her best to keep her breath soft and slow, not gasp or swallow.

_That’s Chloe’s fingers? In-in my bra? Oh my god! If I die, please don’t let them know my heart blows up because of embarrassment!_

“She has an atrial fibrillation. Use procainamide. First layer, fourth row, second one on the right hand side, 0.75 gram. Puts her down on the floor in case you need CPR. Dana, how much time do you need?”

“30 minutes at least if they are not fastened.”

“Fuck, keep steady first.”

Max swallows down the pills Chloe gives her. Feels her heart rate begins to slow down and becomes steady.

“I’m fine.” Although the best time has passed, she finally lets out the line.

“Shut up.”

_Aww, so unfair._

She smiles slightly and shuts up as the doctor commands, head on Chloe’s lap, letting heat buildup on her cheeks. Just before she can’t bear the silence and embarrassment anymore, Victoria finally announces, “All right, she is okay now. ”

Several sighs of relief rings in the earphones, makes Max even more self-conscious.

 _Wow. They were worry about me...I’ve not even met them yet. Maybe_ _the_ _recruit_ _thing is real._ _Unbelievable._

Chloe pulls her into a hug before assisting her to the seat.

“Damn girl, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.” Max says meekly, blushes even more and feels utterly nice in Chloe’s arms.

“You are incredibly awesome, but don’t do that again.”

“In fact, don’t you use any of your power before I give you a thorough physical examination. You hear me?”

“Yes. Thank you, Doc.”

Chloe barks a laugh. “You really know your way around being a sweetheart, don’t you! How do you know Vic loooves people call her ‘Doc’?”

Dana sighs before Max can respond. “Chloe, we are about to be back home. I won’t poke the bear now if I were you.”

Max finds it amusing when Chloe seizes up. “Er, yeah, good work, Doc. Thanks for saving Max.”

“Smooth Chloe, so smooth. Don’t you think it’s a bit late to butter her up?” Dana laughs, ignoring Chloe’s indignant glare. “How’s the situation, Warren?”

“Clear, Dana. Max’s ability totally got you a leg up. They lost track of you. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The World is Not Enough". I really hope that story can update, but it seems like wishful thinking. So, here comes this self-indulgent AU.
> 
> Eng is not my first language. Sorry if my writing is too embarrassing, confusing and annoying. Just want to pull the story out of my head so I can actually work on my thesis.


End file.
